


Whatever Works

by juice817



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comment Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 13:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1349854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juice817/pseuds/juice817
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comment meme fill - College professor!Sam, researching hunter!Dean</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whatever Works

**Author's Note:**

> _Originally posted December 2009_

Sam snorted softly as he skimmed through the complete bullshit Susan was trying to pass off as an essay. She was imaginative, he'd give her that. He spun his red pen between his fingers as he finished the last of it and wrote _Next time, please actually read the assigned chapters. Wikipedia doesn't count as research. You need to support your argument with actual evidence from a reliable source_ in the vast white space that comprised most of the required fifth page.

He was saved from starting to plow through another one by a knock on his office door, and his call of "come in!" held more than a little relief. The door opened to reveal possibly the most beautiful man Sam had ever seen. He smiled at his visitor warmly. "Have a seat. What can I help you with?"

"Hi." The man looked a little dazed, and Sam's smile widened. "I'm Dean, uh. Yeah. Dean Wi- Wesson. Dean Wesson." Sam raised an eyebrow and wondered what the man's real name was. He seemed to collect himself and sent Sam a smile. "I'm in your 9:30 Cultural Mythology class, Professor, and I - "

"It's doctor," Sam interrupted. "Doctor Campbell. And no, you aren't. Try again."

"Doctor." Dean's smile went rueful. He shut the door of Sam's small office and sat in the chair opposite Sam's desk. "Most college classes have too many students to know one way or another."

Sam let his eyes drift over Dean's body. "Oh, I'd remember if I'd seen you before." His eyes came back up to Dean's and he saw an answering flare of heat there. His dick twitched, making him grateful for the desk between them. No sense in showing his hand yet. So to speak. "Now, I assume there's a reason you're here, beyond trying to trick me, I mean. Why _did_ you try to trick me?"

Dean laughed softly. "It makes my questions a little less creepy if I can pretend it's for a class."

"You have creepy questions?"

"You're a demonology expert. Most questions you get are probably creepy."

"Fair point." Sam grinned. "But if it's not for a class, why do you have questions on demons?"

Dean shook his head and scrubbed a hand over his face. "All the douchebag profs out there and I need the one who actually pays attention to his students," he muttered.

Sam's grin widened. "Oh, there's more than just one of us out there. But you need me, huh?" His eyes dropped to Dean's mouth, lingered. "Want to talk about what you need over drinks? Or coffee, if you'd rather. Whatever works."

Dean reached back and snapped the lock on Sam's door, the office small enough that he didn't even have to get out of the chair to do it. He laced his fingers together over his stomach and sent Sam a completely carnal smile.

"Why don't you fuck me over your desk first? We can get drinks later."


End file.
